As is well known and understood, the usual type of telephone holding device presently available is one that rests on the shoulder of the user, and held there by pressure applied by one side of the user's head. Because such holding device is secured to the receiver of the telephone, its operation requires lifting of the receiver from its base, placing it on the shoulder, and attempting to hold it in place through a gently applied pressure from the head. However, as will be readily apparent to anyone who has used such a device, one of its major disadvantages is that the use in the intended fashion prevents a complete freedom of arm movement, because one shoulder is required to constantly apply the pressure so as to prevent the receiver from slipping-off the user's shoulder. Although such application of pressure might not be overly burdensome for most people, continued operation becomes somewhat tiresome for the elderly, and very difficult for other users suffering from physical handicaps that prevent the required holding pressure needed.